


Waiting for the End

by CheeszeAlien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually Idk how to make people cry lol, Heartbroken!Levi, Help, I Can't Sleep, I'm Sorry, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Manager!Hange, Protective Sister!Mikasa, Songwriter/Singer!Levi, Written in 7 hours, how do you tag, prepare to cry, proposal, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeszeAlien/pseuds/CheeszeAlien
Summary: "The hardest part of ending is starting again " - Linkin Park___________________________________________________________________Basically the summary ^Please just read it *shoves the fanfic to you*





	Waiting for the End

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning that parts of the story don't necessarily connect with a previous part. The lyrics is like a transition. It's more like a hard cut in a music video that shows some kind of flashback or something. In short, use your imagination lol

 ♪ _Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand _♩

A silence-shattering clink of a teacup’s glass echoed in the living room of the 37-year-old songwriter Levi Ackerman. Furnished cleanly with a color combination of black and white, it would be the envy of any clean-loving freak such as himself. But despite the seemingly peaceful atmosphere that another observer (stalker) like me would perceive, it was anything but such for the man’s hidden hostility towards the blank paper currently on his living room’s table.

 

♪ _This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control _ ♩

One day before a single’s deadline and not even an ink has touched the paper. His manager and friend, Hange Zoe, had been oh so nicely been reminding him of the deadline every minute (they might as well have been) through texts, calls, emails, and (annoying) visits every day in his flat. But no matter where he looked, inspiration was a no show for the man.

“Goddamn it all…”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the doorbell suddenly rang. Levi ignored it, having no intention of talking to anyone unless he finished his work.

 

♪ _Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head _ ♩

“Levi! Oi, Levi! Can’t you just cut me the crap and open this door?”

_Silence_

“Fine! I’ll just kick the door then!”

Before their attempt on kicking the door open however, Levi opened it, causing Hange to stumble onto the torso of the songwriter.

“Get your ass in here shitty glasses,” said Levi, glaring at them with disapproving dull blue eyes. “And take your shoes off before coming inside.”

“Ahehe, yo!” quickly standing, they straightened their posture and walked into Levi’s flat, but not before removing the aforementioned shoes.

“Sorry Levi, I know how much you’re struggling right now, but Erwin is really furious, he really needs to know if you can finish it or not,” they said, entering the living room only to find the piece of blank paper on the table, the pen and the teacup beside it. Once again, they were not surprised to see the flat all squeaky and clean. _I guess he made it as a distraction by now huh…_

“I fucking know that. Tell him I’ll get it done tomorrow, now are you finished?” Entering the living room, Levi sat on the white couch and stared dully at the paper once again.

Sighing, they made their way to the small man and sat, “Levi, we’re here for you, you know that right?”

 

♪ _So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go _ ♩

They were answered with silence.

Suddenly, he spoke up, “How is he?”

Frowning, they answered softly, disappointed with just being able to repeat the same thing they have been saying for the past two months. They thought of the brown haired boy sleeping in the hospital bed of Sina General Hospital. The once perfectly tanned skin was now slightly pale due to the little sunlight it receives. She remembered Levi, staring longingly at the 25-year-old Eren Yaeger, to open his big, bright green eyes that used to look at him with such passion.

“Still the same,” they breathed.

 

♪ _I know what it takes to move on  
 I know how it feels to lie _ ♩

More so than before, the silence stretches out like a blanket, covering the two friends.

“Get out,” Levi says firmly.

“Levi – “

“Please… just get out,” he says, quietly this time.

 

♪ _All I want to do_  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got ♩

At the sound of the door closing, Levi wanted to do many things. He wanted to cry, but he had done so for too many times for the past two months. He wanted to tear his apartment apart, just break things. But most of all, he just wanted to see a certain _someone_ to smile again. For _him_. Because of _him_. Instead, he just sat there, sulking.

 

♪ _Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past _ ♩

 

_Why?_

This was the question that he’s been asking since the accident.

_Why him?_

He remembered that day all too clearly. That bright, sunny, summer day which was supposed to be the best– okay I take that back, second, or third best day, of their lives.

 

♪ _This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so _ ♩

 

Levi breathes out, staring at the beautiful being that was beside him. Sunlight was streaming through the window, giving Eren a kind of ethereal-like glow. He realized, with a chuckle, that the boy was giving a small pout while sleeping.

 _Cute_ , he thinks.

 

♪ _(Oh) I know what it takes to move on  
(Oh) I know how it feels to lie _ ♩

 

Rising up, he untangles himself from Eren’s embrace, careful not to wake up the younger man. Quickly and carefully, he gets dressed for the big day he’d planned with his and Eren’s friends. Even before living together, the man had captivated his heart and as cliché as this would have sounded if any other person heard him say it, he was the one Levi was waiting for all his life. The one who he would choose to spend his remaining lifetime with. He couldn’t even believe that the man managed to keep him so enthralled after all these years.

Eren made his life complete, and happy. He wasn’t exactly sad before. After all, he achieved his dream of being a singer and a songwriter of his own. His friend and manager Hange Zoe, although sometimes annoying, was a welcomed company, you never get bored of them and their antics. Another friend, Erwin Smith, the director of the recording company he has a contract with, always made sure to give Levi his needs in order to properly write what he wants. Erwin never forces him to sing a song written by another, of which he’s sure that Levi hates. He’s thankful for that.

Although he sure as hell would not let his friends hear him say this kind of things.

 

♪ _(Oh) All I want to do_  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got ♩

 

Finally, Levi got dressed formally, wearing a tux. He went to his room closet and found the neatly wrapped white box with a black ribbon he hid beneath his drawer of watches. He took it and carefully placed the rectangular box beside his lover. Taking out a piece of paper and pen, he wrote a note for Eren in neat handwriting:

**_Eren, wear the clothes in this box and drive to the location that is written here, I’m sure you’ll know it. Take care._ **

**_Love, Levi_ **

Keep it a secret, but he’s going to propose. Don’t tell the ‘brat’.

 

♪ _What was left when that fire was gone?  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong _ ♩

 

At last, he finally arrived at Sina Church, rumored to unify two lovers forever if a promise is done in front of the altar. Levi usually doesn’t heed mind to such rumors, but he was willing to take it if Eren could be, albeit laugh at Levi’s antics, but nevertheless, touched and happy for the gesture. He wanted to show Eren that he was serious. He didn’t want his lover to think that he would do things concerning him, half-heartedly.

 

♪ _All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on _ ♩

 

“Ah, I’m fucking nervous, what if he says no?” He says after telling their friends about his planned proposal a month ago.

“Stop fretting Levi, he loves you, he wouldn’t say no,” reassures Armin, a childhood friend of Eren. Armin Arlert had blond straight hair and sky blue eyes, which, unlike Levi’s, always sparkled with a thirst for knowledge.

“I agree with Armin, you don’t have to think that way,” says Mikasa, the protective adoptive sister of Eren. She had short black locks and brown eyes that always seem to see through you. He heard from Eren that Mikasa once beat up a group of boys when he was a child just because they were picking a fight with him, that’s basically how protective she is of Eren.

 

♪ _And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead _ ♩

 

“Exactly! Oh by the way, just for _cough_ my fanclub’s interests _cough_. Would you mind sending a tape or something from your honeymoon? I’m sure Eren wouldn’t mind! I’ll just send you the money if I ever get–“ Hange was cut off after a pillow was thrown on their face, causing some of the others to snicker and laugh.

“I’m not your fucking porn filmer. Eren’s face when he’s in the bedroom is mine and mine only,” glared Levi at the manager.

“Oh come now Levi, ignore Hange. Don’t forget your scheduled single,” says Erwin, Captain America’s doppelganger with his blond cropped hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, Levi says,”Of course, stupid Eyebrows, how could I forget?”

 

♪ _So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin  
The hardest part of ending is starting again _ ♩

 

Levi looks at his watch: 10:30 a.m. _He should be on his way by now_ , he thinks. Nervous, he takes out the small box that holds his life within. A little red one containing a silver band, with the words of a promise etched inside.

A few minutes later, he gets a phone call from an unknown number. _Who could this be?..._

“Hello?”

 

♪ _This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision _ ♩

 

Levi had never driven this fast before in his life. Hands gripping the wheel, he made his way to Sina General Hospital. Praying, just praying to whatever gods out there if everything’s going to be alright. Repeating the same thing over, and over again. Pleas unheard from inside the car.

_Please no…_

_Please, save him_

_I’m never going to ask you anything anymore, just please!_

_Please don’t take him away from me_

 

♪ _But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady something empty's within them _ ♩

 

“Is this Levi Ackerman?” A woman’s voice. He hears shouts in the background, frantic.

“Yes?”

“Do you know someone named Eren Yaeger?”

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend. Why?” And this time, he was sure that nothing could ever prepare him for the next words uttered by the stranger.

“I’m sorry but he’s currently in the Emergency Room of Sina General Hospital.”

 

♪ _We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there _ ♩

 

Entering the hospital which was the closest yet is about an hour away, Levi immediately rushed to the Emergency Room asking for Eren.

“Where is he!? Where’s Eren!?”

“Sir please calm down, can you please tell me the name of the patient?” one of the nurses says.

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

“Are you a family relative?”

“No, no. His family is in the next town over. Can I please just see him?” By this time, he didn’t care if he was being seen as desperate. Tears were threatening to fall and his heart was beating erratically.

“Sir, please calm down, you can’t enter the ER!”

 

♪ _'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear _ ♩

 

Suddenly, doctors came out of the room that Levi had been staring at for hours? Days? He doesn’t know, he knows he must have had some kind of wild look on his face, but he doesn’t care either.

“Doctor,” he stands up.

“How is he?” Asks Mikasa and the others, who came, after being called by Levi.

The doctor looks at them with a solemn look. “I would like to ask for his relative first. He is the son of Doctor Grisha Yaeger, no?”

“I’m his sister, and yes, his father is Grisha Yaeger.”

“I see. Well, I gave a call to Dr. Yaeger as I am a friend of his. Your brother suffered a head injury due to the car crash and received several injuries as well to his body. Although the body injuries are not critical… I’m afraid that the injury to his head caused him to go into a comatose-like state. And I am not sure how long it will last.”

 

♪ _All I want to do  
Is trade this life for something new _ ♩

 

“What do you mean you don’t know how long it will fucking last!?” Levi, who looked terrifyingly like a demon with his eyes focused on the taller doctor, seemed to have become bigger in the doctor’s perspective as he glared and approached the man.

“I apologize but there’s nothing I can do anymore. We’ve done all we can. Now it will all depend on whether God would let this boy live, or if he won’t give up.”

 

♪ _Holding on to what I haven't got  
I'm holding on to what I haven't got _ ♩

 

In the present, Levi had finished the new single Erwin had been haunting him with. Overjoyed, they wanted to at least throw a celebration with a few drinks but Levi refused, saying he needed to be somewhere for now. And of course, his coworkers agreed in understanding.

After Levi had left, Erwin took the opportunity to really listen to the new song made by the songwriter. He realized with a start that earlier, he was just listening to the tune and some of the lyrics. But now that he was really paying attention, he could feel it. Those feelings Levi kept to himself all throughout those months. It was all in the song.

Meanwhile, driving to Sina General Hospital was a task that Levi was used to for the past months. The day was all too familiar, he didn’t know whether he should be overjoyed or not. _It looked like same day it happened…_ he thinks, chuckling darkly to his misfortune.

He heads to Eren’s room in the fourth floor. He had memorized the way by now. Memorized all these painful memories as each heavy step brought him closer to his unconscious lover. Perhaps he would sing him the new son he made today. And then tell him of his ‘wondrous’ adventure of trying to write the song in agony.

Would he cry again?

No, he shouldn’t cry. Even if it’s just a tiny flicker of hope, he knows he must not give up. Not when Eren tried to stay this long with the life support system. He must stay strong.

Chuckling, Levi thinks of what Eren would have said to him if he saw him crying suddenly. He would sure be worried. He had never known anyone else other than his best friends who would care for him so much before. Now that he had found someone he loved dearly, he would be a fool to let him go now.

At last, Levi found the door. Before entering, he hesitated opening the door knob. _Before this door, lays Eren, unconscious, am I sure I want to see that again?_ He thinks.

In the end, he decided to open it.

 

♪ _I'm holding on to what I haven't got_ ♩

 

Baffled, he stares at Eren, in disbelief. Eren was innocently staring at the window, where a tree that obviously didn’t escape autumn, was in its red and orange glory. He unconsciously taps the box of the engagement ring.

In this case, Levi’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger.

With difficulty, he manages to softly stutter out, “E-Eren?”

Eren slowly turns to him softly smiling, “Oh hello. May I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting a story here in Ao3 but I've been reading since a year ago huehuehue. I plan to contribute to every fandom I'm on ;w; I would appreciate all critiques and reviews as I'm not sure what I have done lels
> 
> I'm so sorry o.o *hurriedly bows then runs away*


End file.
